neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny
"You see, there's a bit of a difference between you and I. I am a 90's kid, okay? Us 90's kids are special, alright? What makes us so special is that no one else from any other time period knows what happened in the 90's. No one else from any other time period knew or knows for that matter what happened in the 90's. Only us 90's kids know. So if you ask someone from the 1980's about Megaman, they'd be like, "Mega-who?," and if you asked someone from the 1970's about Kenan & Kel, they'd be like, "Kenan and who?" See, that's what makes us so special, us 90's kids. We're so special! NO ONE ELSE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED IN THE 90's BUT US!!! THAT'S IT!!! JUST US!!! I'M SO ANGRY!!! I'M SO MAD!!! I'm so mad because, you know, yeah, we're 90's kids, but there's also these... these little quirks to it. These little quirks to it. You know, I'm gonna call it that. 90's quirks. NINETIES QUIRKS. Yeah, you know, because no one understands us, you know? As our 90's generation, no one understands us, okay? No one understands us! No one at all! That's it. It's just us 90's kids. Us 90's kids, and you know what? All us, you know, we need to... we need to stick together, you know? We all need to stick together, because you know, us as 90's kids are special okay? We have something special on us. We are 90's kids, okay? That's all we have. That is all we have. We are 90's kids, okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. That's who we are, that's who we'll always be, okay? 90's kids. We're perfect at it. So fuck the 80's kids. What are they doing, huh? They ain't doing shit! They ain't doing shit for themselves man! They ain't doing shit for the community, you know? Fuck the 70's kids, you know, like, "Hurr durr, disco." Who the fuck does that? We had fucking... uh... what's that thing called again, Nintendos and stuff. Segas and stuff, right? Remember that, huh? Oh, oh yeah, "Oh, 60's kids! Baby Boomers!" yeah FUCK YOU!!! Okay? Fuck the Baby Boomers, okay? us 90's kids are the ones that matter, okay? We are the future. Us 90's kids, we are the future, and no one, no one, NO ONE can tell us otherwise. That's who we are. That's what we do. We are the 90's kids. We are the 90's kids, alright? So, you know, World War III it's, it's gonna start soon. Yeah, it's pretty plausible, yeah. Well look at it, we have the cold, hard evidence, and you know who's fault that is? ...The 80's kids. The 80's kids! It's all their fault. Everything that is going on in the world right now, it's the 80's kids' fault! It's not our fault! so, uh... you know. Who's gonna be the ones that's gonna save us? Us 90's kids. We are the saviors of the Earth. We all need to come together with our, like, Rugrats t-shirts and our Boy Meets World sneakers and our Converses and, you know, our Vans and, you know, our Teen pages on Facebook, and we need to take back. We need to take back. We need to take back what we rightfully own. We... We need reparations up in here. We need the reparations because, you know, as a 90's kid, I feel unfulfilled. I feel like I haven't got my shit yet. You know, you get me? I feel like I haven't gotten my piece of the fucking pie, you know? "Oh yeah, you know. Us 1980's kids, we're so... we're so fucking-" Yeah, you know, fuck you, okay? what is so great about the 80's, hmm? What is SOO great about the 80's, or the 70's, or the 60's, or the 50's, or the 40's, or the 30's, or the 20's, or the 10's? What is so great about those time periods that make us as 90's kids so special, hmm? Oh, that's right. Nothing. We have things like, you know, Nintendos and Segas and, uh, Rugrats and Kenan & Kel. Like Nickelodeon, right? You don't get none of that. Oh wait, that's right, because you don't fucking understand. Fuck you all, okay! Fuck you! FUCK YOU ALL!!!" - Bugs Bunny, after seeing Scary Godmother's blatantly 80's wardrobe Bugs Bunny Bugs Bunny is a bunny known best for starring in several Warner Bros cartoons over the years as well as his incredible speed, which is said to rival the speed of light. In fact, he has gotten several speeding tickets in the past. Interestingly enough, despite the fact that bunnies have limited lifespans, he has been alive for over seventy years after eating a "magical" carrot, which is made somewhat depressing since his entire family has perished long ago due to "natural" causes. Although he is technically a rabbit, many people refer to him to as a hare, which causes him to respond "What do you think my name is?!". He is essentially the Warner Bros. mascot, and will always follow them around wherever they go. In fact, they have hired a hitman known as Elmer Fudd to kill him to make room for the hammy Porky Pig, but due to his low IQ and terrible hunting skills the rabbit hunter likely will never succeed. Early Life Bugs Bunny was born along with his one thousand brothers and sisters inside a rabbit hole in Brooklyn, New York under Ebbets Field. Due to the fact that it was home to the baseball team Brooklyn Dodgers, he and his family were often used as baseballs. He scared many of his family members to death when he visited by a veterinarian once he asked him "What's up, doc?". Due to the fact that his mother drank beer shortly after going into labor, he was born with the ability to speak...thankfully, he wasn't a very profanic bunny, due to the fact that he was always in a good mood. Years later, he would create a TV series about his life known as Baby Looney Tunes, which is a show mostly about him and his friends sucking their thumbs and crying for a diaper change, the latter of which he needed quite frequently and was almost never granted due to his highly neglectful parents. Career Eventually, Bugs Bunny would make his way to Hollywood after using a taxi (which he unfortunately failed to tip), however his efforts to gain fame were always foiled by another Looney Tunes character known as Daffy Duck, who interestingly enough was quite jealous of him. Furthermore, people kept on referring him as a hare instead of a rabbit, causing him endless frustration. Nonetheless, he finally gained fame when he made history by winning a race against a turtle, after his opponent fell on his back and was unable to get up due to the fact that he had left his Life Call pendant inside his shell. He eventually obtained a girlfriend in the form of Lola Bunny, unfortunately his fans weren't nearly as fond of her as he was, in fact she was hated by many long-term Looney Tunes fans ever since her debut in his rather bizarre movie Space Jam, making it a miracle that she continues appearing in his spinoffs. Apparently, the writers do not realize anything about their target audience. And yet somehow, people kept mistaking him for a hare, so much that people started calling him Harry Hare instead of Bugs Bunny. He has tried a million times to get people to stop, but they keep calling him a hare. Suffice to say, he is in a rather hairy situation. World War II ‎Curiously enough, Bugs Bunny enrolled himself in the military with the Allies, hoping to assassinate Adolf Hitler personally using his best friend, a sniper rifle loaded with 24 karat bullets. Unfortunately, his wish was never granted, as the German dictator turned chicken and shot himself in the head before he and the Soviet Union could reach his bunker rather than face his almost certain execution like a man. Depressed, he never participated in another war again...with the possible exception of his ongoing feud between him and Disney, which has frequently escalated into full-out violence. Interestingly enough, it started simply because Bugs Bunny boasted he was faster than Mickey Mouse... Recent Affairs Recently, Bugs Bunny has taken up growing vegetables in a local forest with over one hundred acres...unfortunately, his efforts have almost always been ruined by a bouncing happy-go-lucky tiger who gleefully claims that he is the last of his kind, suggesting that he is somehow responsible for the near extinction of his race. He has tried multiple times to get rid of him, but somehow he keeps on coming back to continue tormenting him. Unfortunately for him, Elmer Fudd is the only animal hunter around, meaning that he can never hire a hunter to catch the tiger by the toe for him. Personality Bugs Bunny is a very clever animal, capable of outwitting his various foes, including Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, and even Daffy Duck. He is quite fond of carrots, so much that he will sell his soul to the devil and/or chew his own arm off just to obtain them. He has cheated Death on multiple occasions...in fact, Death has given up on him long ago in favor of taking a vacation at a resort. In other words, Death is dead. On the other hand, he despises hasenpfetter...which he is quite allergic to. He is also terrified of ferrets, as they are his one weakness...and are always giving him the evil eye. Due to being a cartoon character, he is also quite the masochist and enjoys having star circle his head, however he will also go berserk in the event one takes a diarrhea dump on his face, which the Angry Video Game Nerd learned the hard way. Category:Only 90's Kids Will Get This Reference Category:Main Protagonists Category:Black characters Category:Animals